


Dad Jokes: Why Sesshoumaru Really Hated His Father

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Inu Yasha - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches





	Dad Jokes: Why Sesshoumaru Really Hated His Father

Part One  
, Dad Jokes

===========

"Father, I'm hungry." Says the child, Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Hungry, I'm Father!" The Great Dog Demon grinned. His son facepalms and just walks away grumbling. 

===========

The young Sesshoumaru was obviously eating his dinner when his father came in and asked, "What are you doing, son?"  
Sesshoumaru, mouth full of food, waived his chopsticks are his father. 

"I asked, what are you doing?"

"I'm eating, Father!"

"Oh.... what are you eating?"

===========

"I want to be a conqueror. A Supreme Conqueror!" The teen stated

"Aw, that's adorable." His father smiled, giving his son a hair tussle.


End file.
